A Tale of Two Doctors
by CallToMuster
Summary: John Watson woke up in a cryotube in the year 2260, about 250 years after he went in. Immediately, his life is turned upside down, with green-bleeding Vulcans and warp-capable starships. But Dr. John Hamish Watson is a doctor no matter what time period he is in, and tests his skills on the Enterprise, making a friend along the way- Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. (Full summary inside.)
1. Waking Up

**Hello, all! We all know (or at least, I hope you know) that Benedict Cumberbatch was Khan in _Star Trek: Into Darkness_. And you should also know that he plays the titular character in _Sherlock_ on BBC. In this story, Khan is really Sherlock, and John is one of the genetically engineered humans in the cryotubes.**

**(FULL SUMMARY)**

**John Watson woke up in a cryotube in the year 2260, about 250 years after he went in. Immediately, his life is turned upside down, with green-bleeding Vulcans and warp-capable starships. But Dr. John Watson is a highly-trained medical professional no matter what time period he is in, and he tests his skills on the Enterprise. He makes an unlikely friend along the way- Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. (In which John's medical ingenuity is played up and he is generally a BAMF.)**

**1. There will be no Johnlock or Spirk in this story. I have nothing against the pairings, or gay people, but I think that their relationships are just really epic friendships.**

**2. I would love some story ideas! I created this story because I wanted a story like this, but all the ones out there are not very well-written, or involve Khan/Molly.**

**3. I will try to update every week, give or take a few days. **

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this story, please leave a review, and check out my profile!**

Dr. McCoy was dumbfounded, an unusual and uncommon occurrence for the medical genius. He was top of his class at the Academy, and had planned to serve in a high-tech research lab where his talents could be fully appreciated. But then that whole _Narada_ shitstorm happened, and he found himself as CMO of the flagship, in the one place he hated- space. It was fully of darkness and disease, he had always said that, and yet there McCoy was. He followed James T. Kirk to the stars.

It couldn't be said, however, that he had never looked back. During those first few months of missions, not a day passed when he didn't contemplate what could've been. That all passed when he realized that _goddamnit_ he had grown attached to life on the _Enterprise_. For all the McCoy grumped and grouched about life on "_a glorified tin can"_, he really loved it. Before starting his commission, he worried about his skills getting rusty without a challenge, but he was wrong. The doctor definitely got challenged, between disarming photon torpedoes and waking up 300 year old men, to using genetically-engineered superblood to _bringing a man back from death_, McCoy was challenged, all right.

But for all his knowledge and intuition, Dr. Leonard McCoy has absolutely no goddamned idea how one of Khan's crew members was waking up all on it's own.

* * *

><p>James T. Kirk was up to his eyeballs in paperwork. While he was on medical leave, it piled up. Spock did his best to complete a lot of it, but most of the forms and memos could only be done by Kirk himself. So naturally, when Bones commed him ("Jim, get your ass over to Sickbay!"), he jumped at the chance to take a break. The Captain walked the halls of his ship confidently, nodding in acknowledgement at his crew's shows of deference. Jim walked the line of professionalism and childish actions, but now that he had the lives of over 400 people under his command, he was generally more professional. For instance, before he was a cadet, if he was shown respect, Jim probably would've laughed in their face and done something stupid and childish. Now, no. He entered Sickbay with a straight face, even though he was dying to know what Bones had called him down for. Bones immediately looked up from the cryotube he was huddled over at the swoosh of the door opening. "Jim, come here and take a look at this." he tersely ordered. "Yes, Captain." Jim jokingly said, but McCoy was too occupied with his work to pay attention.<p>

Jim looked at the cryotube, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What is i- oh!' Kirk saw the frozen man's eyes move under his eyelids and his face twitch. "What the hell? I thought he was supposed to be asleep!"

"He _was_, that's our problem." Bone's face was a mixture of frustration and confusion. "I've got no clue why or how our 300 year old friend here is waking up."

"Can we stop it?"

The CMO shook his head. "Until I know what's causing it, I can't stop it. The only option we've got right now, and the best one, is to thaw him out. We can't have him waking up in the ice."

Jim nodded. "Do you want a Security detail here for that? In case he's like Khan, I mean."

"Couldn't hurt." came the distracted reply. McCoy's attention had already shifted back to cryotube. Jim grinned inwardly in spite of the serious situation. It was amusing to see his friend like this, completely focused on his work, and ignoring anything else. It was one of those slightly annoying yet endearing qualities about his best friend. _"Then again," _Jim thought. _"It's not like I don't have any of those." _He lifted his communicator to his lips and commed Lt. Cmdr. Giotto, his Security Chief. "Giotto, I need you to send a Security team up to Sickbay." Giotto's confused reply came through the communicator. "Right away sir, but may I ask why? Do we need to go on a Yellow or Red Alert?"

'No, nothing like that. One of the men in the cryotubes is waking up, and we want to be prepared in case he is... violent." Jim was going to say "evil" but figured that might sound juvenile. "Kirk out." he finished.

The next person Jim commed was Spock. He figured that his First Officer would definitely want to be present when the man woke up and was out of the ice, if not for his position then for the fact that he was a scientist at heart (or rather, mind). "Spock here." the man in question answered. "Spock, it's me. Listen, we've got a situation in Sickbay." Jim explained what was happening. "Captain, may I inquire as to why we have a cryotube on the ship in the first place?"

He opened his mouth to give Spock the answer, then realized he didn't have one. "Hold on a sec, Spock."

Jim turned to Bones. "Why _do_ we have this guy on the _Enterprise_, Bones?'

"Huh?" came the informative and helpful reply. Jim repeated the question.

Bones looked sheepish. "This one's got a pretty nasty scar on his left shoulder. We wanted to check it out, have a first-hand glimpse at how they did things back in the 21st century."

"You catch that, Spock?"

"Indeed I did, Captain."

Jim nodded, then realized that Spock couldn't see him. "Meet me here ASAP, OK?"

Spock sounded confused. "ASAP, Captain?"

Jim grinned."As Soon As Possible."

"I see."

He knew that was Spock-Talk for "I don't get it, but to avoid sounding stupid, I'm going to pretend I do and change the subject."

"I shall be there in approximately 3.2 minutes, Captain. Spock out."

Bones looked up at Jim in exasperation. "I swear, one day I'm gonna time that bastard."

Jim just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You do that Bones."

* * *

><p>Approximately 3.2 minutes later, Spock walked through the Sickbay pneumatic doors, the Security team not too far behind him. Spock immediately went over to Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk and assessed the situation. The Captain was watching McCoy intently as the good doctor worked, huddled over a cryotube and occasionally muttering to himself. The Security crew set themselves up around the room, arms crossed and phasers holstered, yet in reach. Spock gave them an approving nod. He knew that they would be ready to defend the Captain if the need arose. Spock had overseen Security's training. He knew that they had been trained at the Academy, but it was Spock's duty as First Officer to ensure the safety of the Captain at all times, and he wanted to make sure they were prepared. The Captain, after all, didn't exactly like being smothered, something Spock could understand, but it was annoying (no, not annoying, annoyance is an emotion) it created undue stress for Spock if the Captain did not place himself out of harm's way.<p>

For that reason, Spock placed himself by his Captain's side.

McCoy let out a sigh. "There, the cryogenic sequence should thaw him out."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Should, doctor?"

The CMO glared at him. "This is ancient technology, we haven't used cryotubes for centuries! Even if I did know exactly how to use it, the cryotube could malfunction due to age."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement of the doctor's words. "How long should the process take?"

Dr. McCoy thought for a moment. "If I had to guess, I'd say 10 minutes, give or take."

Spock, the Captain, and Dr. McCoy watched silently as the cryotube's internal temperature climbed, and as the ice clouding the man's face melted away.

He wondered if this genetically-engineered man would be as cruel and ruthless as Khan had been. He hoped not, for then they would have a big problem. ANd how would this man deal with being out of his time? He had been frozen 300 years ago, and Earth had taken many "leaps forward", as humans said. They didn't know how Khan had reacted to being told the same information. The last time the _Enterprise_ had "tangled" with a genetically-engineered human, James T. Kirk had died. And Spock swore to himself he would never let that happen again. There would be no superblood to save his Captain then. Spock thought back to that horrible day.

_Spock tore through the halls ignoring his crewmates exclamations. Usually he would frown on such a breach of etiquette and protocol, but today he did not care. Something had happened to James T. Kirk, and it was nothing good, Spock was sure of it. He skidded to a stop by the warp core, where Mr. Scott was waiting for him with a grim and sorrowful face. Fear and anxiety rose in Spock's throat, but he repelled it. Vulcans did not have emotions._

**_Thawing complete._**

The sound of the computer's monotonous voice startled Spock out of his musings, and he turned his attention to the doctor.

With only slight hesitation, McCoy pressed the button to open the cryotube as Spock and the Captain watched with bated breath. The cryotube's top hatch opened and a panel slid slowly out with a man on it. The man in question had blond/grey hair and a set face. He had, like McCoy explained, a horrific scar on his left shoulder. Spock hypothesised that it was a primitive gunshot wound. He was wearing only grey pants that were, miraculously, dry. The cryotube's heating sensors, he supposed.

The man woke up slowly. A flicker of movement behind his eyelid here, a twitch of a finger there. Then, his eyelashes fluttered open. The man's eyes were blue, but not as brilliant as the Captain's. McCoy immediately shoved a tricorder in his face. The man drew back, surprised, but the CMO didn't let that bother him.

"Wh-where am I? Who are all of you?"

* * *

><p>Jim answered promptly. "You are aboard the starship <em>Enterprise<em>. I am Captain James T. Kirk, and this is my First Officer Spock, and my Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy."

The man blinked, incredulity in evident in his British accent. "A starship? Just how long was I in that cryotube?"

"300 years." Spock answered with absolutely no tact. _That Vulcan is as smart as hell,_ Kirk thought. _But__ he has absolutely no idea what to do in social situations dealing with emotions. _

"My god." the 300 year old said, face slack in shock. "Three... Three hundred years."

Jim felt really awkward, which surprised him. Usually he was the smooth tongued one, the charming one, the diplomatic one. Spock didn't understand humans enough to successfully navigate most social situations with them, and Bones, well, Bones was really grumpy. So when it was Bones to answer the man in front of them, it would be safe to say that Kirk was more than a little shocked.

"Yeah." His best friend said with uncharacteristic gentleness. He patted the man's shoulder, a comforting gesture.

The genetically engineered super human swallowed and visible composed himself. He took a shaky breath in. "So... Earth has changed a lot then, yeah?"

This time, Kirk nodded.

"Hang on." the man said suddenly. "You never explained the whole spaceship thing."

Spock's turn. "Over the past three centuries, Earth has developed warp technology, enabling them to travel millions of light years in less than a second. Vulcan, my people, made First Contact with humanity on April 5, 2063, and since then our two species have formed an alliance and founded the United Federation of Planets."

This time, the man was not surprised. "I've heard so many crazy things today already, you could tell me that you bleed green and I wouldn't even blink."

"I do bleed green."

True to his word, the un-named man didn't blink, he just nodded wearily.

Jim decided to step in before the conversation got even more weird. "I've got a question of my own. Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name," the man said. "Is John Watson."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Was anybody OOC? Did I get the POV's right? Is the story too boring? Anything you liked, or thought I could improve on, I would like to hear. Just a minute or two of your time helps make me a better writer and helps me write a better story!<strong>

**Thank you for reading all the way to the end. It means a lot to me.**


	2. Running Some Tests

**Well guys, how was that last chapter? Remember, I'm still looking for story ideas and constructive criticism. Here's the new chapter!**

John Watson was very confused and disoriented, but he tried not to show it. It was never good to show weakness, especially when you were in a strange place with potential enemies. His soldier's instincts had been ingrained into him, and they weren't about to leave after 300 years of sleeping in ice. John warily eyed the soldiers (were they soldiers?) stationed around the room. He supposed it was wise, though. They had no idea of whether or not he was a threat.

He was, of course, but that didn't mean he would attack the Captain and his crew. John liked Captain Kirk and First Officer (he wondered what his rank was) Spock, but he felt a kindred spirit in Dr. McCoy. The doctor seemed to have a gruff exterior, but John suspected that a lot of that was an act. He had done some mandatory psychology classes at Bart's, and he suspected that the doctor had been hurt, badly, by someone he cared for, and therefore was grumpy to avoid caring about people so that he wouldn't be hurt again. _Wow_. thought John. _I'm reading a little deeply into this. That's probably not even what happened!_

John was startled out of his musings by the CMO walking up to his (what did they call it? Bio-something? Biobed!) biobed and saying, "Mr. Watson, we'd-"

"Dr. Dr. Watson."

The other doctor blinked in surprise and maybe a little respect, but continued. "Sorry, _Dr._ Watson, we'd like to run some tests, if you don't mind. It isn't everyday that we've got a three hundred year old superhuman in our Sickbay."

Dr. McCoy's drawling American accent (Southern, maybe? He wasn't so good at identifying the differences in American accents) was in sharp contrast to John's own crisp British one.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Dr. McCoy nodded. "Follow me."

He led John down a maze of corridors, twisting and turning, passing people in red, blue, or gold shirts (and some aliens, John was going to have to get used to _that_) until they reached an elevator type thing, except there were no buttons to press which floor you wanted to go to. He was confused until Doctor McCoy spoke out loud. "Deck 5."

Dr. John Watson decided to start some conversation as they traveled down, deeper into the belly of the ship. "We had things like this in the 21st century. They weren't voice activated though, you had to press a button."

"Really?"

John nodded, and the man laughed. "Here I am, thinkin' that we had come so far in technology and all that other stuff, and all we can do is make turbolifts voice activated!"

"Oh," John said. "Is that what they're called? We called them elevators."

"Elevators..." Dr. McCoy tested out the word, then shrugged. "That makes sense."

"So, where are we going?" John felt comfortable enough with this man now to ask some more questions.

"We're going to the Medical labs, they're better equipped for the tests we'd like to do."

"Which are..?"

"An MRI, a CT, a blood panel, a strength test, an endurance test, an IQ test, and a pysch exam."

John let out a low, long whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>THE TESTS<strong>

John Watson lay on his back as the panel he was on slid slowly into the MRI scanner. It was so much like going into the cryotube, it wasn't even funny. His breathing quickened.

_Dr. John Watson was his name, but all that the label on the cryotube that he would be spending an undefined length of time in said was 01. 01, his number. He wasn't a number, he tried to tell them, but no one listened to John. 01 was just a test subject, nothing else. Not a, god forbid, actual human being, because wouldn't that make it so much harder to do such unimaginable things to one? John became a number. 01. Why 01, you ask? Why not some long string of numbers, like 490133846 or 24601? It was because Dr. John Watson was the first. The first to be genetically engineered. But Dr. John Watson is ordinary!, you say. Dr. Watson has nothing special about him. _

_No, no he doesn't except for one thing- a friendship with Sherlock bloody Holmes. And Sherlock Holmes rather likes experiments. And so when the opportunity is offered, Sherlock bloody Holmes can't resist taking it. But nooo, Sherlock can't risk himself, oh noo, can't risk that pretty face with those cheekbones. So he volunteers his best friend (isn't he a great person) for the experiment in his place. Better to make sure it works on John, perfectly average, nothing extraordinary, and then if nothing goes wrong, he'll try it on himself._

_And John could forgive things, he was very good at that, but maybe this one had stepped over the line. But that's what John was there for, wasn't it? Simply be there for Sherlock, and assist him in things most people couldn't. And one could argue that changing your best friend's genetic makeup fit that bill._

Dr. McCoy frowned. "Dr. Watson, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah." John blushed. "It's just that, um, this sorta reminds me of going into that cryotube. And you can call me John."

McCoy frowned. "Then I suppose you can call me Leonard."

John lay dead still inside the tube, knowing that if he moved a muscle, the MRI would be ruined. After about 10 minutes, the panel slid him back out again, and John eagerly got off of the the thing.

"Why were you lyin' so dead-still inside that thing?" McCoy (yes, he knew that McCoy had asked to be called Leonard, but he figured he didn't know the guy well enough) asked curiously. It was strange.

"Don't you have to?"

The CMO shook his head. "The scanner tracks the thing that it is scannin', you can move as long as you don't get out of the view of the scanner, you're good."

"Brilliant! In the 21st century, you HAD to lie that still, otherwise the whole test would be ruined."

McCoy nodded as he prepared the next test. "So, you're obviously from somewhere in the UK **(1.)**, but where?"

John's eyes grew wistful as he thought about the London he knew and loved- the London he knew, deep in his heart that he would never see again. "London," John answered simply.

"And you said you were a doctor?"

John laughed a little bitterly. "Not by your standards. I was in the time that I come from, but I'm sure you've made so many advances in medicine and technology that I wouldn't know anything in your Sickbay."

McCoy turned to face and gave him a significant look. "I'm not so sure about that."

The doctor was still puzzling over that statement as he was inserted into the CT scanner. This one went smoothly, and before John knew it he was sliding out.

The next test, he knew, was a blood panel, so he wasn't startled when Dr. McCoy came over with something that vaguely resembled a device that drew blood. "This might hurt." the doctor warned, but didn't seem surprised when John didn't even blink.

He pulled a flipphone-like thing from his belt and opened it. "Spock, get your green-blooded ass down here to Medical Lab 2, I've got John here and we're running some tests. I've just drawn some blood, and figured you'd wanna run some tests of your own on the sample."

"Certainly, Doctor. Spock out."

McCoy left the vial of John's blood, dark red, on the table, along with PAD (he'd heard of the nurses in Sickbay call it that). "For the next test, we need to go down to the gym."

"So, how many people are on a ship like this?' John asked curiously.

"Hmm... I'd say 450 or so."

Dr. John Watson's eyes boggled. "Wow, that's a lot more than I expected."

Now it was McCoy's turn to be curious. John could tell that the CMO wasn't really a people person, he said carefully crafted sentences designed to draw a response. John had had lots of practice with this living with a high-functioning sociopath. "How many did you expect?"

John shrugged. "Well, I don't know how big this ship is, I mean, I've only seen a small portion of it probably." He looked to McCoy for confirmation, who nodded. "So... I'd say I was probably thinking 200 or 300."

Dr. McCoy snorted, but John could tell it wasn't mean-spirited.

After a minute or so of walking the corridors _(chrome white, long, never-ending) _the pair stopped in front of a set of doors, which automatically opened for them. People of many species (human being the dominant one, but there were others) were milling about, doing various forms of exercise. John braced himself for the questions (_Who's this, doc? Whatcha doin with this guy, McCoy?_) but they never came. He looked around and saw the crewmembers carefully avoiding McCoy's gaze, and John smirked inwardly. The guy probably had built up quite the reputation for himself. All of the weight lifting stations were full of buff men and woman working out, but they cleared out when McCoy gave them a look.

"So, um. What do you want me to do?"

Wordlessly, McCoy passed John a 50 lbs. weight. Wordlessly, John lifted it quite easily over his head. And wordlessly, McCoy marked something on the clipboard John hadn't realized he had brought with him.

Then McCoy passed him a 100 lbs. dumbbell, and again John could lift it with no trouble. 150. 200. 250. 300. It didn't matter, John could lift it. Eventually, the _Enterprise _didn't have single weights as high as the genetically engineered human could lift, so the duo was forced to pair up other weights to get a total. "Damn." McCoy said when they reached 750 lbs. "This is crazy."

Finally, at 1,050 lbs., John capped out. He was covered in sweat. "Alright," John gasped. "I'm done."

McCoy eyed John. "You know what, we'll leave the rest of the tests for later. I'll take you back to Sickbay so you get some rest and take a shower."

The doctor nodded gratefully and allowed himself to be led back to Sickbay where he was shown where the sonic shower was _(not as good as a normal, water shower, but he'd take what he could get) _by pretty nurses, but he was too tired to hit on them.

_17:00_, the time on the wall said. John felt comforted slightly by the military time, it reminded him of when he was in Afghanistan. And yes, he knew that no normal man would be comforted by war, but John had always been different. He quickly fell asleep to the sound of the nurse's quiet voices and the swoosh of the doors.

* * *

><p>Jim Kirk watched John Watson as he slept, Bones and Spock at his side.<p>

"His blood is the same as Khan's, Captain." Spock said quietly.

Jim said nothing at first, just watched the steady up-down pattern of the genetically engineered human's chest as he breathed in his sleep. "That doesn't mean he has the same homicidal tendencies."

"Captain, Khan was motivated by wanting his crew back. Mr. Watson could be the same."

"_Dr. _Watson, Spock. And I've gotten to know him a little. He seems like a good guy. Khan just seemed cold and calculating. John is... not." Bones interjected.

James T. Kirk dearly hoped that John didn't turn out like Khan did, because he didn't think they could stop Spock from killing him if that was the case. Guilt by association, Spock would justify it as. "We'll just wait and see what happens."

And Dr. John Hamish Watson slept on, unaware that there were three men less than four feet away from him that were discussing his fate.

**Ok, so I'm feeling like McCoy was really OC in this chapter. Would anyone mind giving me some tips on how to fix that?**

**Also, did anyone catch the Les Mis reference? If you can tell me what it was, I'll give you a shout-out!**

**(1.) I don't know if they still have the UK as we know it now, but for the sake of this chapter, just pretend they do.**

**I AM LOOKING FOR STORY IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Please leave a review, it helps me so much!**


	3. On the Bridge

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Double thanks to Username1576, she gave me some GREAT tips on McCoy's character, AND she has graciously accepted my request that she/he be my beta! (This chapter was unbetaed, though, as we hadn't established a DocX connection at the time I finished the chapter, and I want to get this to you guys ASAP!)**

John woke up in his bed at Baker Street.

Or, at least, that's where he _thought_ he woke up. John had vague memories of waking up... On a starship? _Weird dream. _he thought. The doctor didn't hear any noises coming from downstairs, so Sherlock either must be asleep _(yeah, like that's going to happen)_ or working on an experiment. And that was never good. John hesitated in getting up. He wanted to just not deal with Sherlock's shenanigans for once. But that was not in John's nature, and so he opened his eyes...

And immediately stopped as the onslaught of memories hit him.

Dr. John Hamish Watson wasn't in 221B Baker Street, London, England, Europe, or even on Earth. He was on the starship (_star_ship) _Enterprise_ traveling millions of light years a second. John suddenly felt very homesick. The beginning of a good cry built up behind his eyes, but he pushed it down. Crying would do him no good, especially not in his situation. He took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the biobed. John walked over to the door, which hissed open as he got near. Watson wandered through the Sickbay, looking for Dr. McCoy.

The nurses gave him some odd looks, and after a while of this one of them approached him. "Hello, sir. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm looking for Dr. McCoy?" John said gratefully.

The nurse nodded as if she knew that. "He's on the Bridge currently, would you like me to comm him?"

"I can go up there, if it'd be easier." John didn't want to cause any trouble.

The unnamed nurse bit her lip, clearly hesitating. "Ok... You'll want to go down the hall to the left until you reach the turbolift, take it to Deck 2, the take 2 lefts and walk down the hall until you reach the next turbolift, and take that one up to the Bridge." She thought for a moment. "Want me to write that down?"

John shook his head. "I think I can remember it."

She shrugged. "Alright. But if you get lost, ask someone, and they'll tell you."

John thanked her for her help and turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing!" The nurse called as John was about to go through the doors.

"Tell them that Christine Chapel sent you!"

* * *

><p>John walked the maze that was the <em>Enterprise<em>'s hallways, mentally going over what the nurse (Christine Chapel, that was her name) had said. He was going left, just like she told him to. A never-ending stream of various species and genders in red, blue, and gold shirts passed him by, most too focused in their destination to realize that he didn't belong there. John wondered what the Bridge of a starship would look like. Probably nowhere similar to that of a naval vessel, the only thing they probably had in common was their name.

John approached a turbolift. There was button near the door, he assumed it was to call the eleva- turbolift, so John pressed it. Four seconds later, the doors opened, and John stepped inside. It was, like most things on this massive ship, sleek and white and covered with all things chrome, it looked very... New. So did the crew, John counted 12 people in the approximate 150 he had seen so far that weren't fresh-faced. _Speaking of fresh-faced..._ he thought.

A young looking man with unruly dark brown curls hurled himself in the turbolift just as the doors were closing.

**_Please stand clear of the door._** the computer chided.

"Sorry." the man said in a very thick Russian accent, and John couldn't tell if he was apologizing to him or the computer. He made a noncommittal gesture with his hands and shoulders that could've been John acknowledging the other man's apology, or him stretching.

"My name is Pavel Chekov." The man _(Chekov)_ introduced himself.

"John Watson." Watson stated.

"Are you new here, John? I have not seen you before."

"I guess you could say that." John replied.

He could tell that Chekov was confused at this, but he didn't pry.

"Vell, vhere are you off to?" Pavel made conversation.

"The Bridge. I'm meeting Dr. McCoy there." John supplied the information.

Chekov made a small gasp of delight. "I'm on my way zhere now as well! Ve shall go togezher, yah?"

John smiled unwittingly. He liked the kid, his enthusiasm. It reminded John of himself, back in his youth, when he was just a young medical student walking into Bart's for the first time, eager to learn.

"Yeah." John smiled.

* * *

><p>The two exited the turbolift, and John let Chekov lead the way, his steps confident and sure. Pavel chattered on about various things, and John just walked with him, content to do all of the listening. They quickly reached the next turbo lift.<p>

"Bridge." John and Chekov spoke at the same time, except Chekov's "Bridge." sounded more like "Breedge."

The turbolift opened, and Chekov immediately steppod out and took a seat near the center of the circular room. But John, remembering standard military protocol, said, "Permission to board the bridge?" He figured that at the worst he would sound like an extremely polite person. But it seemed to be the right thing to say, when Captain Kirk smiled and answered, "Permission granted."

John awkwardly entered and looked around. There were people busily working on stations, again, wearing red, blue, or gold. John recognized exactly 4 people: Chekov, Captain Kirk, First Officer Spock (John now knew he was a Commander, he had asked McCoy earlier), and Dr. McCoy who was hovering near Captain Kirk's chair, arms crossed, with his signature scowl on his face. John walked over to him.

"Is something wrong, John?" Leonard asked, worry creeping into his tone. Captain Kirk looked back at them, a questioning look on his face. John guesses that he was the type of man who wanted to know everything that went on in his ship.

John shook his head. "Nurse Chapel pointed me up here, so we could continue the tests."

Leonard nodded.

They now had the attention of the entire Bridge. Kirk muttered under his breath, but John's now enhanced hearing picked it up. "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any."

The Captain cleared his throat. "Everyone this is Dr. John Watson. He's..." He trailed off, then resumed talking after a slight wince. "He's one of Khan's crewmembers, a genetically-engineered human."

Immediately, chaos broke out. Everyone started talking at once. Captain Kirk held up his hands and the noise ceased. "I'll answer all your questions, let's just do it in an orderly fashion. Uhura, ladies' first."

A dark-skinned woman with her black hair in a high, long ponytail halfheartedly glared at him. "Why is he on the ship? Shouldn't he have been asleep in a cryotube?"

Kirk looked at Dr. McCoy. "Bones, I believe that's your question to answer."

John was curious. He supposed he never found out why he was awake. Leonard sighed. "John over here has some heavy scarring on his left shoulder." Jim unconsciously winced. His gunshot wound throbbed psychosomatically. "It was a great opportunity to have a hands-on study of how they did things in the 21st century. And we don't know how he woke up. He just did, and we didn't want to leave this poor man to suffocate because he woke up smack-dab in the middle of the ice!" McCoy defended his actions.

Uhura just nodded.

"Next," Kirk said. "Sulu."

"How do we know he's not as dangerous and ruthless as Khan?" Sulu exclaimed without preamble.

"We don't." His answer came from the Captain.

"But," Leonard, one of John's main supporters (okay, one of his _only_ supporters), interjected. "John is a good man, I can vouch for him. He ain't like Khan."

At the mention of Khan's name, Spock started a little.

James nodded **(1.) **at his CMO in acknowledgement of his statement.

"Ok Chekov, your turn."

Chekov looked at John accusingly. "I talked to you in zhe turbolift! You said zhat you vere a new crewmember!"

"No I didn't!" John said defensively. "You asked if I was new because you hadn't seen me before, and I said that I guess you could say that."

The Russian man's anger deflated like a punctured balloon. "I guess you're right..." He said dejectedly.

Kirk looked around the room, remembering who still had to ask a question. "Scotty, you're up."

"Sir," "Scotty" said with a heavy Scottish accent _(it sounded comfortingly close to home, John thought) _addressed the Captain. "...Jim. Are you sure this is a good idea?" He gave Kirk a significant look. "You know what 'appened the last time you le' a genetically-engineered superhuman run loose among our fair lady."

Everyone winced. _Sore topic?_ thought John. He would ask about it later. _And "our fair lady"? That must be a metaphor for the _Enterprise_._

Captain Kirk stuck to his guns. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Scott, but I'm not planning on dying again anytime soon." He grinned. "I'll still be around to bug you all for many, many more years after this, don't worry."

_Died?!_ John's mind was reeling from this new piece of information. _James__ T. Kirk had _died_ and then came back to life? Has medicine really advanced so far as to that they have eliminated death?_

James Kirk looked around the Bridge commandingly. "Anything else?"

"Yeah." It was Scotty again. "There's something wrong with Replica'or Three in the Officer's Mess. It won' make sandwiches anymor'!"

His Captain grinned. "Don't worry Scotty, I'll have Maintenance check it out. Or you could send one of your minions over and have them check it out."

Scotty grumbled good-naturedly.

All of a sudden, the ship rocked and red lights light up on the walls, bathing the room in a crimson light. An annoying klaxon blared. John was knocked over. He winced slightly and picked himself up.

"Silence that alarm!" Kirk ordered, no trace of humor in his voice. He was Captain Kirk now, not James or whatever nickname he had.

Sulu gulped and turned to face his Captain. "Two Romulan warbirds dead ahead, sir!"

* * *

><p>Jim was having a crazy day. It started out crazy, and only got crazier. They were preparing to leave Spacedock, and the necessary preparations were hell. They had to go through the formalities and procedures FOR the formalities and the procedures. But Jim would do anything (okay, MOSTLY anything) the Admiralty asked him to, since they were the dubious about him being on active duty again after he died. And the paperwork, ohmygod, it just piled up. Jim ignored it until he realized that he would have boatloads more to do once they actually left Spacedock, and he did not need about 12 tons more on top of that. So, he sat down to do paperwork.<p>

And then Bones commed him, and his already hectic day turned worse.

One of the genetically-engineered humans was waking up.

_What and how the hell? _Jim had wanted to know, but Bones had no answers for him this time. The only thing they could do was let it happen, and Jim Kirk hated being in no-win scenarios, hell, didn't _believe_ in them, but when Bones tells you (regarding a medical thing, Bones is shit about pretty much anything else) that this is your only option, you better damn listen long and hard about what he has to say because chances are it'll save someone's life, possible yours.

And so Jim sat back and let him wake up.

About 5 hours later, this human _(John)_ is on the Bridge, and people are asking questions and generally giving Jim an even bigger migraine than he already had, and then a Red Alert is sounding, and Jim's day suddenly got even more crazier (he didn't even think that was even possible anymore) and Romulans are attacking.

And _damn_, wasn't Jim's life just one big mess?

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNDD that's a wrap, folks! For this chapter, anyway. **

**(1.) John calls him James because that was how they were introduced, John doesn't know his nickname is Jim.**

**3 questions:**

**- Do you like the POV? AKA, third person?**

**- If you could be any job on the Enterprise, what would it be? (And not Captain, or First Officer. Something NOT in Command.)**

**- What would YOU like to see in this story?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. The Bomb

**Wow, sorry guys! I know I've been updating every couple of days, but it's been a couple crazy weeks! I:**

**- wrote in an all day writing tournament (and personally got third place overall, out of 14 schools!)**

**- worked for a woman doing odd jobs (such as building her website or putting away her Christmas decorations)**

**- had mid-term exams (which I studied hard for and did very well on, thank you very much.)**

**- started a novel (so I won't be updating as frequently, sorry!) (UPDATE: like most things I start writing, I haven't touched this novel in a couple weeks, so...)**

**- came out as bi! :) YAYYYYYY ME.**

**So yeah, it's been a little crazy. Sue me. **

Jim turned to his guest on the bridge. "Dr. Watson, please head down to Sickbay!" It wasn't a request, and the doctor didn't complain or argue, just nodded and turned away, heading to the turbolift. _Obedient. Used to orders. _Jim mused. He'd think more about that later, say, when the ship wasn't being attacked.

Jim had turned back to place his full attention on the situation at hand when the sound of muffled cursing came from the direction of the turbolift. It was John Watson. He was lightly kicking the doors to the turbolift, which was responding **_Turbolifts temporarily offline. Turbolifts temporarily offline._**

Now it was Jim's turn to swear. "Damnit. Alright Dr. Watson, you'll be staying here for the time being!" To which the doctor nodded briefly and placed himself in an out of the way position. _Ex-soldier?_ Jim thought. Dr. Watson looked like he was used to receiving orders.

But before Jim could think about it more, Uhura exclaimed, turning around in her chair to face him, "Sir, we've got an incoming transmission from one of the Romulan ships!"

He nodded, mask falling smoothly and quickly into place, the very picture of calm and collectedness. "On screen, Lieutenant."

Nyota- _no, this was Lieutenant Uhura now_- complied, and not two seconds later, Jim was looking into the eyes of a Romulan sitting in a chair not dissimilar to his own.

"Kirk." The Romulan said, not wasting any time with pleasantries, or bothering to call Jim by his title.. "Surrender now and me might not decimate you." His words came out harsh and mocking.

"And why would I do that?" Jim asked.

At this, the Romulan smiled. "Because your outgunned. Oh, and did I mention the bomb I've placed on your Bridge?"

Jim successfully hid the panic from his face, as did Spock. Dr. John Watson did also, surprisingly. But the other members of the senior bridge crew weren't able to. He saw Bones and other move around, glancing everywhere, but as of yet they didn't know where the bomb was, so they couldn't get away from it.

"What do you have to gain by blowing up the bridge of Starfleet's flagship?" Jim was genuinely curious. It wasn't like the Romulan captain just went around placing bombs on people's ships- at least, he didn't think so. What had he or the Federation done to piss off the Romul... Oh.

_Nero_.

Yeah, he imagined the Romulans _would_ be pretty mad about that. Probably would've even been hailed as a hero. What would happen on Earth if he himself died, being a hero, sort of? So yeah, Jim could see where they were coming from. Kirk just didn't think they would react like this. Planting a bomb on his bridge... It could be anywhere! Heck, the bomb could even be in the Captain's chair, for god's sake! At that thought, Jim wanted to jump out of his chair and scream like a little girl, but he restrained himself. It wouldn't do any favors for his command image.

"You, Kirk, are public enemy number one! Nero was a hero, and you killed him. You embody all of what we Romulans despise!" Behind Captain, other Romulans cheered and pounded on things.

Jim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Stupid Romulans acting like fucking gorillas. _But then he remembered the position he was in. The bomb. He was at their mercy, and he could not afford to anger him.

"What do you want?" Jim tried not to sound desperate.

A cruel grin spread across the Romulan captain's face, manic and psychotic. "Your death."

* * *

><p>McCoy was angry. At the Romulans. A bomb on the goddamn bridge?! Really?! He wondered how the bomb got there, but stopped himself. Now was not the time, he needed to focus on the situation at hand. Jim was talking with the Romulan, successfully stalling him as the other bridge members discreetly searched for the hidden explosive. They hadn't found it yet, but wouldn't give up. The <em>Enterprise<em> had faced worse than this psycho.

Leonard could barely hear of the sound of the blood pumping through his ears, so he missed Jim finally losing his cool and essentially hanging up on the bastard. Immediately, McCoy's best friend sprang into action. "Ok guys, where have you already searched?"

"Ve have searched most of zhe stations, but not wery thoroughly, we didn't vant him to see us." Chekov answered promptly, to which Jim nodded.

"Ok, let's keep looking." _Wow, way to state the obvious._ Jim thought angrily to himself. _Stupid!_

Together, the bridge crew searched the station's high and low, but to no avail. The bomb was no where to be found.

"Captain," Spock started. "Has it occurred to you that this may be a bluff?"

Jim sighed. "Yeah, but we've got no way of knowing for sure."

Leonard wasn't too happy with people in general. As pretty much anybody on the _Enterprise_ could tell you, this wasn't unusual behavior, but it was more pronounced when he was worried for his life- namely, now. He looked over and saw that John was standing at parade rest, hands clasped behind his back like he was a hobgoblin. His face was glazed over, but McCoy could tell there was some panic and confusion deep beneath his blue eyes. He saw this sometimes with traumatized veterans- they simply shut down when a situation became too familiar, too horrible, simply _too much_. Normally, McCoy would just leave the vet be, let him deal with it on his own (the doctor knew that if you tried to touch or move a soldier in this state, they could snap and become violent), but desperate times called for desperate measures. He walked over to the genetically engineered man in perfect four-four timing, stopped right in front of him, and barked, "Captain Watson! Report!"

This got the CMO more than a few odd looks from the others occupying the Bridge, but he ignored them. _Damn nosy assholes._

Immediately, John snapped to attention, a salute flying into place. "Captain Watson, reporting for du-" He stopped, looking very confused.

McCoy's face gentled in sympathy. "Dr. Watson, you're on the _Enterprise_ remember? We need you to help us." His voice was gruff, but comforting.

The lines of uncertainty disappeared as realization entered. He nodded once, looking embarrassed, and began looking for the explosive along with everyone else. Leonard watched him warily for a few seconds before resuming the search.

* * *

><p>All John could think of when he heard about the bomb was that dreaded pool. The showdown, the epic showdown, because both geniuses were egotistical and couldn't just let anything simmer down, oh no. No they had to strap a bomb to John, of course they did, they took away his basic human right- free speech- and made even his best friend in the world doubt him. And to be honest, that hurt more than anything else Sherlock had done. Because seeing that look in Sherlock's eyes as his entire world seemingly crashed around him <em>(John John no not John trick no best friend Moriarty John no MoriartyJohn no no no no no no) <em>was like a dagger to the heart. Sherlock didn't trust him enough to know that little simple-minded John would never do that, would never be _capable_ of doing that. Sherlock already made fun of him for not being a complete and utter genius, there was no need to do that. No need.

So all John could think of was the utter helplessness and fury and outright panic, and John couldn't escape from that.

It was a welcome relief when McCoy snapped, "Captain Watson! Report!"

And John, on instinct, began to salute. He soon came to his senses and blushed. John busied himself with searching for the bomb, embarrassed and not looking anyone in the eye.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Nyota Uhura wasn't afraid to admit that she was slightly scared. Anyone who wasn't either was crazy, or named Jim Kirk. Possibly both.<strong>(1.) <strong>Now, she would never ever tell Kirk this, not even after a bottle of Romulan ale, but it reassured her that her Captain was acting so calm. And she hated herself for it. All of her life, just because of her looks, people assumed she was some dumb bimbo, and, all her life, she had been fighting that stereotype by working hard, and showing off her smarts. Uhura hated to waver now, even if some asshole Romulan decided to plant a bomb on their bridge. So she straightened her spine (not literally) resolved to be extra independent for the next couple days. _That is, if we even make it through the next hour._ said the small voice in the back of her head. _Shut up._ she retorted, then stopped immediately when she realized that she was conversing with herself. Nyota set back to work with renewed vigor, meticulously combing the Bridge for the explosive.

She eyed Dr. John Watson rather suspiciously. She didn't fully trust him- and it wasn't because he was the same... _thing_ as Khan. No, she believed that trust had to be earned and not given, and she had practically just met the man. That didn't stop the Lieutenant from watching along with the rest of the Bridge crew as McCoy had to snap the man out of his... _panic attack? Mental breakdown? Something to do with PTSD? _Or maybe all of the above. Sighing, she went back to looking for the bomb.

* * *

><p>All Scotty wanted was a nice sandwich. Was that really too much to ask? Just one wee little sandwich with ham and turkey and a nice ol' hunk of swiss cheese. Washed down, o' course, by some nice brandy. Scotty could feel himself start to drool just thinking about it. But there were more important things than food! His silver lady was bein' attacked! Scotty, on principle, immediately hated the attacking Romulans so much, that if he could've he would curse them with the inability to eat sandwiches. And that was sayin' something, coming from the Scotsman.<p>

But never mind. He could go on about the glory of sandwiches for ages if you let him, but that really wasn't relevant to the situation. Inwardly bemoaning his rumbling stomach, Scotty resumed the search.

* * *

><p>John was fervently searching the Bridge, remembering the IED's of 2010 and hoping that this situation wouldn't end as badly as others like it he had seen before. The army doctor grimaced, remembering the chaos of sounds of war- the shouting soldiers, the crying soldiers. Then there were the sounds that weren't so loud- the low groan of a man in agony, the soft footsteps as you wearily went back to bed after a hard day's work. But it was the silent sounds that John hated the most- these were the ones where you couldn't hear a man breathing anymore, and realizing you lost him. Those John would never forget. He shook his head, as if to shake away the bad memories.<p>

He was looking around when he heard something unusual. John put his hand up for silence. He heard the noise again, and narrowed his eyes. John followed his ears as he attempted to located the source of the sound. _There__!_ John thought triumphantly. _The Captain's chair! _He ripped off the cushion to reveal a black box with a winking red light. He paled as he realized what he was looking at. Dr. John H. Watson stared at the bomb.

He vaguely recognized the rest of the Bridge's occupants crowding around him, just as he vaguely recognized the Romulan's taunting voice as he appeared back on screen. What John did recognize, however, was the bomb exploding.

**Personally, I liked this chapter! Your thoughts?**

**(1.) And here we have some contrast in viewpoints on one character- James T. Kirk. Uhura doesn't think that Kirk is scared, when in reality he definitely is. But Captains can't show weakness, and so Jim powers on. Poor Jim. **

**As a side note, I really, really love Hurt!Jim, so**

** _this weeks challenge is to comment as to your favorite couple Hurt!Jim stories are._ **

**My personal favorite is called _Ingenious Idiot_ by Kanae Yuna. It combines Hurt!Jim with BAMF!Jim and Genius!Jim.**

**OMG IT IS SOOOOO AMAZING! **

**Ok, supreme fangirling moment over.**

**Signing off, CallTo Muster.**

**P.S. A big shoutout to my beta, whom I keep accidentally ignoring in my haste to publish chapters. Thanks!**


End file.
